survivalremixfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Remix Tutorial
This is the Survival Remix Tutorial as shown in the game: Welcome to Survival Remix! This is a short tutorial, to explain the basics of the game. We're going to start off with learning how to use the tools of the game. For now, the first tool in your Starter kit is the crucial move tool, if you need something moved use this. Sometimes when you take something out of backpack, it dissapears, move it for it to reappear. It's just the simple drag too, so there isn't much to say about it. You must first forage an item before moving it. The second tool in your Starter kit says Eat/Drink... Select it and then click on a food or drink item to consume. It will tell you what it is and how many portions it gives. Note: Be careful some food is poisonous. ' The third item in your starting tools is Forage. Select the Forage tool, and get close to what you want to forage. The label at the right will tell you what you are about to forage. Click on the object, wait a little bit, and you have foraged the object. Voila, it's in your backpack. Now go to it. ''Some objects require special tools to gather them. Then, there's the Backpack tool. Click the Next or Previous button. The label will tell you what you are selecting. Move your mouse onto the field of play, and it will show a transparent version of the thing you are about to place. Click to place it there, if it dissapears move it to make it appear again. The fifth and final tool in starterpack, Craft. It's how you make tools or items. Select the Craft tool; Hover your mouse over an object. A label will tell you what it is. '''Note: You must have foraged an object to craft it. Click this object to add it to your craft list. A label will tell you what ingredients you have in the craft list. To clear this list, click the Clear Ingredients button. To try to make a Item out of this, click Create Item. To try to make a Tool out of this, click Create Tool. To process this item, click Process Item. Not all combinations of ingredients make something. ''Remember to craft whatever you can, some recipies are secret.'' Infrastructural Information Taking and Storing; Let's face it, you have a lot of tools, TOO MANY INFACT! Say store/item to store it away, if you die with it stored, it wont go away. Say take/item to take it back from storage, this brings it back to you. '''By the way, you have to spell it exact. So say store/Stone Pickaxe with caps and correctly. Buildings Tab: FAIL, my hut is upside down, chill just go to buildings tab, click on the building's name and press retool, IT'S BACK! If a building is on fire, or you just don't want it anymore, click delete and it's gone. Tribe tab: You're amazing, someone's gonna want to join you, make it official! Go to Tribe tab and make a name for tribe, click blue button to make the tribe. Then type in their name in the invite section. Send invite! When they accept you can change their job, it's self explanitory. Activities Fishing: Go near the Ocean, with a fishing tool out. Click the water, wait for it to say "Fish" is biting. Then press q as many times as you can, if you catch it, it's in your backpack. Farming: To farm, forage either Small Leaves or Large Leaves. Use the Craft tool to process the leaves, thus beginning a process called Composting. After about one minute, the leaves will have turned into compost, ready to be farmed. Find any type of plant seed and place it in the top in middle of the compost. Use the Craft tool to process the Compost and the Seed in that order and wait for it to grow. Some seeds need different composts. Mining: Get a Pick or Pickaxe, and click on an ore, it may fail, but keep clicking. You will Prevail. Logging: Get an Axe and click on the trunk of a Large Tree, again keep trying. Goal of the game. The goal of this game is to go from the Stone Age to Future Space Travel or maybe just role play Stone Age->Copper Age->Bronze Age->Iron Age->Steel Working->Mideval Ages->Rennaisance/Enlightenment->Industrial Age->Modern Age->Space Age Stone Tools->Copper Tools->Bronze Tools->Iron Tools->Steel Tools->Mideval Buildings-> Boats->Concrete Buildings->Advanced Concrete Buildings->Rocketships to Space! You start out as a Caveman then go through advancements in technology to become an Space Explorer First you should find food and water and a home base. Make some much needed tools to help with your survival. Start finding out new recipies. Maybe make some friends, or go solo. Whatever you want... HAVE A GOOD GAME! =D ANY QUESTIONS PM Turkeywars49 Category:Infrastructure